Maximum Ride Whatifs
by SirDippingSauce
Summary: These are a series of What-ifs one shots. Anything is possible. There is no OOCness or AU, and no OC, and not slash fic. Not cliche. I will take any ideas you leave me. R&R! This story is rated T because there are people in this world out to get me... Fax, and whatever else you want. If you give me some suggestions and I will use your story ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody, how are you? I am finished with The Flock's Fly in the Ointment. I am still on my sister's computer, so updates may be late. Sorry. I also have a life outside of FF, which is also why I don't update to fast. Well, enough of my babble. Here is Maximum Ride What-ifs!**

**Disclaimer: I just checked in the mirror, and it is official: I am not JP.**

What if…the flock got caught in a storm?

Max's POV

The rain seemed to be extra loud in the motel we were staying in. We where flying threw some of the central states, trying to track down some people we wanted to question. The reason we where staying in the motel was simple: Rain + Wings=Heavy Wings. Heavy Wings + Bird Kid=Tired Bird Kid. Tired Bird Kid + No sleep= Cranky Bird Kid. Cranky Bird Kid= BOOM! End of life as we know it. So we checked into the nearest motel in the part of Illinois we where flying over.

Our room had two beds and a pullout couch. Since it was only 8 'o clock, we all watched some tube. Some Disney Channel show Nudge and Angel wanted to watch.

"Hey Max," Gazzy piped up from his position on the next bed over. "I know that we all have swim suits in our bags, and there is a pool out back… Could we go swimming?" his eyes pleaded mine. I sighed. "Yeah, why not?"

Everyone pulled on a swimsuit but me. I didn't want to go swimming; I had too much on my mind. I got questioned by Angel and Nudge, but that was ok. We walked down the hall and down stairs to the pool. Everyone had shirts over their suits, for obvious reasons.

I put the key card through the slot, and pulled the door open. We found the nearest table for our stuff, and everyone got in the water. Except for me. I lay down on the chair and tried to think of our next move, when Nudge called me over. "Hey Max, I have a secret to tell you!" she motioned me over. I swung my legs off the chair and walked towards her. I noticed Angel smiling a little too big, and Fang was no where to be seem. This could not be good.

Nudge cupped her hands around her mouth. I leaned down. She motioned me closer. I bent down farther, until I was parallel with the pool. All of a sudden, two large hands shoved me forward. I turned to try to stay out, and grabbed the closest thing: Fang, my attacker. He wasn't wet yet, so I guess we were sort of even, only I was still in my clothes. I went underwater and pulled Fang with me. He smiled at me. I forgot swimming was a lot more fun in a pool rather than the ocean, where there are no giant squids.

My hair floated all around me, and Fang's stood up. I heard some voices above up, and then I heard a splash, and saw Iggy, who cannon balled right on top of us. I glared at him, knowing it had no effect.

He went up for air, and as his legs went up and I saw him breath, I yanked at his foot. Fang, catching on, grabbed his other one and we pulled him down. He started flailing, like a fish trying to get back into water. The both of us swam to the shallow end and dumped him there. We emerged up and watched him gasp for air. He glared at us.

"That was rude." He half smiled half frowned at us. "Next time you try and hit us," I told him. I got out of the water and started to dry off, grabbing a towel from the shelf-o-towels.

BOOOM! A loud crash of lightning made us all jump. The electricity flashed, and all together died.

"Wouldn't this be the best time for that night vision to be worked, eh?" Iggy called from the pool.

I gathered up all my mutants and we walked to the room. The room was on the second floor of the motel, which could pass for a hotel. We had to use the stairs, with the electricity out, the elevators didn't work. The emergency lights at the bottom of the wall where slightly glowing and we entered the room. I glanced at my watch. 10:30pm. "Everyone: Pajamas now!" we changed in the dark. Then came the issue with beds. Nudge got her own bed due to her sleeping habits. Then Angel and Gazzy wanted to sleep together being brother and sister, and Total slept with them. Then left me, Fang, and Iggy.

I volunteered to sleep on the floor. As I was placing pillows and blankets on the floor, Iggy called from the bed. "Aw, come lay by us Maxie!" Fang spread his arms out and put on a fake pout face. I ran to their bed and jumped into them. They groaned and I got up, ready to go back to my bed. Fang grabbed my ankles and pulled me back. I yelped and tried to escape. They grabbed me and started to, of all things, tickle me.

I was out of breath, and the whole flock decided to join. When they finally let go, everyone was crying from laughing so hard, including me. "Ok…everyone… go… to bed!" I said between laughs. They all got up and I sat on Fang and Iggs bed.

"G'night Maxie," Fang said, giving me a peck on the lips. "Night," I said, kissing him. "When you two are done making out on my bed, please feel free to let me know" Iggy said. I cuffed his head and crawled to my position on the floor. Sometime in the middle of the night, Fang got out of bed.

He picked me up and placed me down on his bed. I was still half a sleep, when he kissed the top of my head whispering goodnight. He went and slept in my spot on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to those who are still around! In this episode of Maximum Ride What-ifs, the Flock is at Dr. M's house. Sorry guys, but no Fax in here. Wait I take that back. I usually say 'no Fax', but I just can't help myself! BIG thanks to LalalandMuse who commented first. THANKS! Comment please.**

**Disclaimer: I own MR!**

**JP's Lawyer: ):(**

**Me: O.O JK!**

What if… The Flock got trapped in an elevator?

Max's POV

What started out as a trip from the first floor to the second floor of Mom's vet office turned into 5 whole hours in heck. "I just need to grab some paper work… it will only take 5 minuets… this will be quick…" Pu-lease! I am never going into an elevator again!

1st hour:

7:00pm. "My office is on the second floor, so we'll take the elevator. The stairs are on the other side of the building, so this will be quick." We where walking to my Mom's office, so she could get some paper work. Her building was down town, so we all squeezed into the car. She said she didn't want us home alone. Glad she trusts us.

We started for the elevator when John what's-his-face stopped us. "Hey Valencia! Kids! How are you?" He smiled and started talking to Mom. We walked ahead to the elevator. "We'll grab your paper work Mom," I smiled and winked at her. I told Gaz to press the up elevator button, and we waited for the elevator to open. When we heard the ding, the elevator wouldn't open.

"Maybe we should wait for the next one?" Nudge said. Iggy moved and smacked the elevator door, and it slowly opened. We all piled in the elevator and pressed the 2 button. The elevator started creaking up, there were a few popping noises, then it stopped. We waited, and waited, and waited. The doors still didn't open._ Oh no, oh please no, _I thought, _please don't leave me in here trapped with _Gazzy! _Please open! _

"No body panic, maybe it just is stopped for a second" I said, trying not to think that the walls were closing in. The elevator was only 6' by 7', so we were crowed into one tiny place. I pressed the emergency call button and waited for an answer. Nothing.

"Anybody have their cell phones?" I etched on, trying to find a solution. Everyone did, but no one's had any bars. I sighed. Just Great.

2nd hour:

"Hmm. I think I would rather spend the day with Total, than be in a small room with Gazzy. Which we are. I guess Total would be kind of boring just taking about wine and stuff, or about pop culture I have no idea how he knows. Being in this elevator with Gazzy isn't so bad, as long as he doesn't do anything… which you aren't right?"

Nudge said. She was playing Would You Rather with everyone. I was sitting on the floor, trying not to think. I checked my watch. 8:37 pm. We had been in the elevator for 2 and a ½ hours. We hadn't eaten dinner, and everyone was getting hungry. "Your turn Max! Would you rather," Angel asked me, "Kiss Akila, or Fang?" she smiled. I gave her one of those 'You're kidding right?' looks. "Angel, I kiss Fang all the time. If I would rather kiss Akila, don't you think I would be doing that instead of wasting my time with Fang?" I told her. Fang smiled—as only he can—at me. I smiled and put my head in my hands. "Your turn Max…" Angel told me.

"Pass" I said. The walls were getting closer.

3rd hour:

It was a little past 9 'o clock, and still no sign of rescue. And with our luck, guess what happened. I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with Spazzy. Gazzy let one rip of course. We all were coughing for what seemed like an hour. I glanced at my watch 9:50. I was getting tired, but I knew I wouldn't sleep.

"I think we should all try and get some sleep, ok guys?" I told them. Everyone started mumbling about not being tired, but they got into a sleeping position. I slid down to the ground. Nudge was whispering to Gazzy and Iggy was talking with Angel. I sat by Fang and tried to close my eyes. The lights were still on, so it was pretty bright inside the elevator. **(A/N: Sorry guy I couldn't help this next part… call me a liar, cause it's true) **I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He put his head on mine and whispered something I couldn't quiet make out.

"Hmm?" I asked. "I said," Fang murmured, "Don't think about it. The walls aren't closing. You're going to be fine." He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was glad Fang was there.

4th hour:

"Aw, they're so cute! Did you get it? I need one!" I was awoken to the sounds of talking and clicking. I opened my eyes to Nudge, Angel, Iggy and Gazzy taking pictures. Of me and Fang. I stood up and grabbed Nudge's phone. I pressed the back button and saw she took twenty five pictures of us.

She started laughing. "You two looked so cute together I had to capture the moment!" By now Fang was a wake. He gave a quizzical look, but I just shook my head. "Later," I said. It was a little past 10.

"Did anyone get any sleep besides us two?" I asked, but knowing the answer already.

"Nope." Everyone said. Ok now what do we do? _Why don't we each take turns stretching out our wings? Mine are as stiff as a dead cat. _Angel said to me. I had to admit, my wings were pretty stiff.

"Ok everyone lets stretch out our wings." I told my Flock. We took turns standing up while everyone sat to let our wings out. All of us minus Angel couldn't fit our wings out in the tight space, so we did one wing at a time. I hope we would be out of here soon.

5th hour:

10:50 Skin me alive, guess what we did next? I guess lack of sugar for our brains was making some of us dopey. Nudge had some music on her phone, so everyone was singing to it. I thought I was going to start to bang my head against the wall. But almighty Lord was watching, and He sent some firefighters to save us.

They got the elevators to move again and got the door to open. I ran out and kissed the floor. I shot out my wings and stretched them out, not bothering to care who saw. It was 11:30, and I am sure the FF were tired and weren't sure what they saw. Aw well. At least I am out of that elevator. Boy, was mom going to get it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This isn't an update. So guess what? I finally got my computer to work! Now I will type my stories faster because my fingers are use to this computer. So any ideas? I know a lot of people read this from the hits and visitors it gets. Leave me a comment with your suggestions! Right now I am working on Metal Flower's idea for "_What if Angel got hurt and only Iggy was around to help?" _So look out for that. It may take a while; I have to retype it on this computer. Maybe by next week… I have a big softball tournament coming up. Wish me luck. Sorry about this next part…

I am setting up a toll booth. Gimme 5 reviews from 5 DIFFERENT PEOPLE and I will update by Thursday or something. Oh wait… the deadline is Thursday, so the chapter will be done by Friday. Be on your toes. If you comment it greatens your chance for an update… FYI…

Peace, Love, Fang, Josh Hutcherson, Taylor Launter, Jace, Patch, Fang, Bacon, Fang, Sam (Shiver), Darren Shan, and FANG!

Team Fang


End file.
